remember bones
by boneschic
Summary: Booth goes back to rember the last case that Bones had been working on before she was killed. Will no longer keep posting new chapters every day, sorry working on old ones. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1 the crime scene

"Christine" I yelled, glancing at my new wrist watch. _We're going to be late._

"Comin'" She said, while running towards me._ As she ran, her long, brown hair pounced behind her as she ran. Her little brown eyes sparkled and her pretty, little smile made me smile. Christina is one of the most whole-hearted, funniest, smartest eight year olds I knew._

I love Christina. She is the striking resemblance of her mom. Just thinking about Bones makes me tear up a little bit. I remember the case so well… Bones had just found out that she was pregnant again, though she had not yet told me. I remember waking up that morning to the phone blasting the tone to "Blue Suede Shoes", which was my work tone. Answering the phone, I found out there was a body found at 45 and Wessington. Softly shaking Brennan awake, I told her about the body dump. She slid on a soft pink tank top and long jeans with fake rhinestones on my pockets. It wasn't her usual wear.

"Why are you wearing that?" I had asked her as we walked out of the room.

"Is there something wrong with my outfit, Booth?" she asked looking up at me, a bit of frustration in her voice.

"No, it's just not something you usually wear." I had said, trying not to offend her. Then I just shook my head. Bones had been acting weirdly since last night. I just didn't know what had gotten into her lately. Bones always acted strange... but not usually like that.

At the time, Christina was three. Being as smart as she was, she was already enrolled into the local preschool. She could read chapter books, and she already knew her basic multiplication facts.

After getting her breakfast, we had all jumped into Mr. Smart, which was what we had renamed Brennan's smart car. We then had dropped Christine off at her new preschool. As we reached the crime scene, I watched Brennan who had been acting weird lately. After it looked as she seemed to notice, I turned my head away.

When we go to the crime scene the police officer was standing there. I asked him what room the crime scene was in. After receiving the information, I traveled to room 302 to observe the crime scene. I opened the door to the crime scene... I couldn't believe the sight that was facing me. My heart seemed to come to a stop. My mouth fell open.

* * *

The body of a young woman was lying on the old, dusty floor of an old, abandoned building. Its flesh had been eaten away by various hungry insects and rodents. There was a stench that lingered in the air and was like no other. It was the smell of death; one I had smelled one too many times. But there was a smell of something else, but I didn't know what. But although it was a disgusting sight, and the stench made my eyes burn, that wasn't what disturbed me the most, what disturbed me the most is what made my anger boil to a point I was going to explode. Plastered on the wall were photos of Brennan, her brother, Max, her mom, and Christine. Spray painted on a blank spot of the wall was the words "THATS WHAT U GET".

Glancing to the musty corner of the room I saw Cam, sitting in a chair, everyone surrounding her. Her face was red and streaked with tears, and more fell as. Her tears dropped to the floor like an unhappy April shower.

I slipped on a pair of purple gloves and took a driver's license out of one of the plastic evidence bags. I glanced at the owner's name. Michelle Welton. At that moment my anger exploded. I walked over to Cam. "You okay?" I asked, my anger at the guy who did this silently bubbled inside me.

"I'm fine," she said, as she slowly rised and started walking over to the shady window. She cried, and gently wiped her face with a delicate cloth.

"Don't worry Cam, we'll catch this bastard." I said, slowly approaching her and putting my hand on her shoulder to comfort her.


	2. Chapter 2 Mitchelle or Cam

Everyone began to depart from the crime scene. But not Me and Cam. We sat as she cried unto my shoulder.

We must have sat on the cold, hard ground for what much more than two hours.

Then Cam's phone rang. She wiped her tears and then she answered it. " yes Angela?" she said trying to swallow in her tears.

"Cam, I ran the dentals, and It didn't match Michelle's" Angela had said. " also we found a photo lodged into her nasal cavity. I'm trying to enhance it right now.

"that's great news.' Cam said, some happiniess back in her voice. "But where's Michelle?

"I don't know," Angela said, her voice losing altitude. "We'll find her Cam. Don't worry."

"Thanks Angela. If you find anything else call me." Cam said before she hung up the phone. She then had looked at me. "Michelle's alive."

* * *

Angela had been working her computer magic for hours, trying to figure out what was on that photograph. finally the picture started to become clearer. When Angela saw what was on that photograph. When she released her hand she let out a thrill rising shreek.

* * *

Hodgins was anaylizing rat fesies when he heard his wife, Angela scream. He ran off the platform and into Angela's office. Fisher and Bones trialed right behind him.

"What is it Ang?" Hodgins asked, practically panting from running so fast.

Angela had her mouth covered with one hand, but with the other she pointed to the large screen. It was a photo of Michelle tied up printed on the photo was the words; IT'S ME OR ONE OF YOU.

* * *

Cam held a copy of the photo in her hands. "What do you want, you sick bastard?" she said to her self, her voice cracking. And then she asked herself; how do I trade her for me?


	3. Chapter 3 my stupid desision

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I am currently working on updating the first three chapters and finishing the fourth chapter by the end of the day. Please keep reviewing and sending your thoughts and ideas.**

* * *

Walking up onto the platform, you could tell that everyone was working twenty times harder than usuall because of it's connection to the Jeffersonian.

"Hey bones." I said, and leaned in for a kiss, but she pushed me back.

"Not right now Booth, I'm working." she had said as she ran her microscope over some of the bones, looking for minor fractures that may have not shown up on the xrays.

"See anything?" I asked, leaning over to take a peek at the bones.

"Let me work, and then I'll tell you." she had replied tartly. I still wondered what had been going on with Bones, but I decided not to ask.

"Hey, is Cam around?" I asked

"In her office" Bones muttered while she examined a particular bone.

* * *

Cam was lying on the coach looking at a of Michelle, thinking about her daughter. she looked up at me as I walked in.

"Hey Booth you okay?" she asked, sitting up now.

"I'm fine, and I should be the one asking you that right now."

"Booth, I'm fine Michelle will be fine, and we'll get her out of this. It's Bones we should all be worried about. The pictures were of her and her family. He probably took Michelle to get Brennan. You should keep an eye on Bones. I'll be fine." Cam said.

"You sure?" I asked, sorta feeling that something was up.

"I'm sure. Now go out there and find that son of a bitch and kill him. And bring Michelle back with you." she said.

"Okay, you want anything?" I asked

"A large coffee with one sugar, please" she said, throwing her head back on the couch. I could tell she was tired

* * *

Then I walked out of there. It was the stupidest thing i had done up to that point. Next thing I know, I hear a gun fire and the sound of breaking glass.


	4. Chapter 4 No uncles, no clues

**this is a quick summary of events about what happened next. this is just a short list of events that happened.**

* * *

running back into the room, I see Cam grabbing her stomach where a bullet hit. The alarm is going off and I hear sirens blasting our way.

"Cam, Cam, can you hear me? Cam, say something." i say holding her in my arms.

"it hurts." she groans in pain

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay" I say, and I keep repeating until the paramedics whisked her away.

I was in a state of disbelief, and I really didn't know what had happened.

* * *

A couple of hours after the shooting while I was up on the platform with the squints, Michelle, in a bathrobe walked into the jeffersonian.

"Michelle! Are you allright? what happened?!" I asked running to her, putting my arms on her shoulders.

"It's hard to remeber..." She said. "Where's Cam?"

I bit my lip and looked down, not saying anything.

"What's wrong? Where's cam, where's cam?" Michelle started to yell.

Sweets traveled over to us. "Michelle, Cam's in the hospital. She's been shot."

Michelle started to cry, so Angela let her lie down on the couch in her office and went to get her a glass of water.

* * *

I walked over to Bones. "It's almost three." I said.

"So?" she said, writing somthing down on a peice of paper.

"So, we have to pick up Christine from preschool." I said.

"Oh, right," she said and put her pen down.

* * *

When we got there,we told the teacher that we needed to pick Christine up.

"Uh... it says here her uncle picked her up ten minutes ago." the teacher said.

"her uncle?" I asked. very confused... my brother nor Brennans brother was in town.

"You mean noone else was supposed to pick her up?"


	5. Chapter 5 our future he made

Booth had never been more scared in his life and all he wanted to do then was track down that sick so of a bitch and kill him. How dare he take my daughter! After returing from questioning the teacher. he decided to go numb his worries a bit and go check on Cam. A sketch artist had the teacher, Mrs. Kivvy, describe the man. Soon the picture was out to newspapers and newstations everywhere. he decided to go numb his worries a bit and go check on Cam.

* * *

Entering her small but confortable room in the recovery hall, I noticed she was softly sitting up reading one of those celeberty gossip magazines. "Hey Cam, I brought you some flowers." I had told her.

"Thanks," she said, wearily. "Any luck on Michelle?"

"She's safe Cam. She's in Angela's office, now, recooperating." i said, as the worries fled off Cam's face and a sigh of relief came in.

"That's great," Cam sighed. "Have you identified the vic?"

"no," I said. "Cam... Christine's been kidnapped." I said this as my voice started to crack, like a window, into a million peices.

* * *

Angela did the facial reconstuction and found out that our vic was a Nancy Weathers, who had been missing for two weeks then.

* * *

Me and Bones decided to go talk to the family, since we, too could sorta feel thier pain.

We had walked to thier front door, and it had been open. We called them, but no one came. I drawed my gun and told Bones to stay behind. When we walked into the house and saw the family dead in the living room. Blood was everywhere. on the wall, painted in blood was: THIS IS GONNA HAPPEN TO YOU

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING. I DONT OWN BONES.**  
**STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT**


	6. Chapter 6 we will find this bastard

**sorry.. I fell asleep after school yesterday and now its been awhile since i posted my last chapter. I know I said every day but I was really tired. I just passed out. please review my story. thanks to my current reviewers.**

* * *

I had sat on the couch of Sweet's office. My boss sent me to see if I could still work this case. I sat in the office, twittering my fingers. I remember thinking; _WHY WAS I IN HERE? I SHOULD BE OUT IN THE FEILD CATCHING THAT SON OF A BITCH AND KILLING HIM. WHERE'S SWEETS? HE SHOULD BE HERE, I NEED TO LEAVE. FINALLY, HE WALKED INTO THE ROOM._

"There you are Sweets. Listen, I've done a lot for you. Please just sign the papers or whatever you sign and all, and I'll go track down that son of a bitch and kill him so we can all be happy and the world will all be happy." I had begged, all though knowing that I probably hadn't used the right choice of words.

"Okay, I will." Sweets said,and he had leaned down, with his pen in his hand, and signed the papers.

"You will?" I asked, I had become sorta confused. Sweets wasn't one to do that sort of thing. He was usually one who always followed the rules and did his job, no matter how hard you begged him. I had thought; _Did he feel sorry that he took my daughter? Was he scared that my wife and I had been threatened? Did he really want me to be able to work this case? or did he just have some more shrinky stuff inside all of this?_

_"_I was asked to tell if you would be able to do your job properly, and efficiently. All your rage and worries make you extremely capable of doing your job, both properly and efficiently." He had said. _of course it had been the shrinky stuff. "_Plus I may just want you to be able to work this case so you can kill that bastard." _finally an emotional, nonshrinky side of Sweets._

"Thanks Sweets." I said as I had stood up and walked out of the door, shocked that for once, Sweet's didn't exactly stick straight to the rules.

* * *

_"_Any evidence found at the crime scene?" I asked Angela. "Any prints or DNA that could tie this bastard to the crime scene?"

"No, not yet." Angela had said, with no thrill in her voice."Right now I'm checking all the guys you put away that have been released in the past year and deleting any that allready have alibis given to their parol officer that has been checked or I just checked and is completely lilable. She said, typing as fast as she could. She looked up as there was a beep and said, " there's four, Marcus Renyolds, Kara Cochrane, Juluis Daner, and Ron Farker."

"Okay, thanks Angela. I had said, my voice sincere, as I ran out of the room. _I was going to catch this bastard. _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading will post more, soon so keep on reading. please review. What do you think should happen next? Will he find out who the killer is? Any ideas? if so, post them. love to listen/read new ideas, so keep reviewing. thanks to those that have**


End file.
